The present disclosure relates in general to systems and methodologies for automatically detecting and locating objects. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methodologies for automatically detecting the location of movable identification (ID) tags during ad hoc, normal course movement of an ID reader attached to a relatively small computing device.
Small mobile computing systems enable the continued integration of computer system functionality into everyday life. For example, small mobile computing systems, such as miniaturized computers, input devices, sensors, detectors, image displays, wireless communication devices as well as image and audio processors, can be integrated into a device that can be worn by a user. Such small and potentially wearable computing devices potentially provide mobile and lightweight solutions to communicating and interacting with the objects in one's environment. Such objects may include virtually anything in the subject environment. For example, in a home environment, such objects may include shoes, clothing, appliances, televisions, garage door openers, alarm systems, indoor or outdoor lighting systems, and the like.
In order to realize their full potential, small and potentially wearable computing devices must be able to accurately and efficiently identify, locate and track objects in the subject environment. Contemporary configurations for object ID systems include a reader in communication with an ID tag attached to an object of interest. Radio frequency ID (RFID) is one example of a suitable object ID technology. A typical RFID system uses an RFID reader to store and remotely retrieve location data from relatively inexpensive passive RFID tags attached to the object.
However, several constraints impact the ability to implement a contemporary object ID system in a small computing device. These constraints are imposed by requirements of the ID system, the small computing system and the desired operating environment. Such constraints potentially restrict the flexibility and ease of use for small and potentially wearable computing devices, which preferably have the capability to function effectively in a relatively unstructured and less controlled environment, such as a home or an office.